1. Technical Field
This disclosure is generally related to electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection of a luminaire, illumination system.
2. Description of the Related Art
High voltage power lines generate large electric fields around the conductors, which can capacitively couple large electrostatic charges onto conductive surfaces located near the power lines. In some locations, outdoor lighting is located proximate to these high voltage power lines. The charges from the power lines can capacitively couple to the electronic circuits of the outdoor lighting sources in an effort to be dissipated to Earth ground. Traditional lighting technology using Incandescent, High Intensity Discharge (HID) or other magnetically ballasted lamps have proven to be resistant to Electrostatic Discharge (ESD) even when installed in close proximity to high voltage power lines.